1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic soft composition for polishing and for surface protective material application, and in particular to an effective technique in application to a plastic soft composition used for removing extraneous matter from a portion required for surface beauty, such as a painted surface of a vehicle, and applying surface protective material thereto.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
When coating mist, iron powder, powder dust, and smoke dust, which are generated from a factory and the like, volcano dust, yellow sand, tar pitch and the like flies toward a painted surface of a vehicle and the like, it adheres thereto as a small projection. Unless such an extraneous matter is removed by periodic wiping and the like, it falls in a firmly-attached state, so that it becomes difficult in some cases to wipe off the extraneous matter only by performing wiping-off with cloth containing detergent.
As means for removing such an extraneous matter, there is means for performing removal by polishing with compound and a sand paper, but when a face to be polished is a painted surface, there is such a concern that the face to be polished may be scratched. As a technique for preventing occurrence of such scratches on a face to be polished, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 04-11335 discloses a plastic soft grinding stone obtained by mixing silica sands with a predetermined particle diameter or fine particles for polishing made of calcium carbonate into soft base material with plasticity at a use time. When the plastic soft grinding stone is pressed onto a face to be polished, fine particles for polishing on a portion contacting with the face to be polished are evenly pressed to enter the soft base material, so that even if the plastic soft grinding stone is slid on the face to be polished in a contacting state thereof, the face to be polished is prevented from being scratched.
In a polishing work using the abovementioned plastic soft grinding stone, an extraneous matter on the face to be polished enters the soft base material while being sunk into the soft base material. When the plastic soft grinding stone is slid on the face to be polished in the state, the extraneous matter on the face to be polished advances in the soft base material in a cutting manner and collides against the fine particles for polishing on the way. Even if the fine particles for polishing collide against the extraneous matter on the face to be polished, they are not pushed by the extraneous matter, so that the extraneous matter on the face to be polished is polished and removed by the collision. The removed extraneous matter on the face to be polished stays in the base material of the plastic soft grinding stone as it is.
However, the plastic soft grinding stone accumulates extraneous matters removed from the face to be polished in the soft base material due to repetitive use thereof and finally reaches a state where polishing cannot be performed using fine particles for polishing. Therefore, if necessary, it is required to remix the soft base material so as to move a used surface layer portion to the inside of the plastic soft grinding stone to form a fresh surface layer portion. Since efficiency lowering of polishing work takes place due to frequent implementation of such a remixing work, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 08-41444 discloses a technique which allows reduction of the number of the remixing works.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 06-344267 discloses a technique which allows removal of not only a projecting extraneous matter on a face to be polished but also a flat extraneous matter thereof in the polishing using the abovementioned plastic soft grinding stone.